Never Let You Fall
by Sweet Emii
Summary: Short. Dean finally lets go but Castiel is there to make sure he doesn't fall.


AN: Random short I found on my computer. Might as well post it! Enjoy!

He felt it coming: death. It came with the painful tightening of his chest. His hand flew to his chest and he head was thrown back as a struggled groan escaped through his lips. His eyes fluttered as he tried to understand what was happening. His free hand reached out, trying to grasp onto anything to keep him from falling.

 _Let go, Dean._

A familiar voice trickled into his body—no, his soul. He felt the words course through the writhing essence in his body, warming it and reassuring it, helping its transition.

However, Dean struggled as most mortals would. He tried to hang out. He tried to listen to the voice of his dear wife, his only child, and of Sam as they tried to call him back.

 _It's time to let go, Dean,_ The voice whispered gently again. But as gentle as it was, there was still that emotionless and stiff quality that touched memories long forgotten.

"Cass," That simple word was uttered through his mortal lips.

 _I won't let you fall._

And suddenly, the cries of his family seemed like a distant dream, one he wanted to return to but knew he shouldn't. It was like clinging onto the edge of a cliff and watching as they struggled to get to him. However, unlike that terrifying scenario, he was suddenly unafraid of letting go.

 _Dean._

And his grip slowly loosened on his body. He felt his soul soar violently through the fragments of life and plummet erratically in a thousand different directions.

Then it stopped. He felt something solid on his shoulder. He felt the same essence loop around his waist to haul him onto his feet. His opened his eyes slowly and noticed the stiff cloth of a familiar trench coat. He turned his eyes onto the equally familiar face of Castiel's first host. Perhaps the angel saw it as the best form to appear as so that Dean would recognize him easier.

"Hey, Cass," Dean greeted with a weak smile, "It's been a long time."

Castiel swung one of Dean's arms over his shoulders seeing how poorly the soul was taking separation from its body. _"For you maybe. I have always been watching over you."_

A gentle sensation touched Dean's soul. He leaned into the familiar angel as his gaze touched the scene before him. His human form laid on the hospital bed as his family hovered over him. They were all frozen as though time had stopped for them. He wasn't aware Castiel was able to do that.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Cass didn't reply but he didn't need to. Dean took a moment for the information to sink in. "I didn't know you personally see to dead souls."

 _"I don't. I asked in a favor with Death."_ Cass replied and Dean felt the arm around his hip tighten and the warmth from the angel intensify. _"I wanted to be there when you died."_

Dean felt drawn towards the holy essence, the rest of the room felt cold and hollow in comparison. However, he needed to make his peace with the life he had known. He slowly slipped out of the angel's grip and he could almost sense the reluctance in Cass to let him go. However, he needed to see his family. Dean stopped besides his daughter, touching the teen's hair with a fond stroke before turning to his wife and smiling at her beautiful face despite is grief-stricken look. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before thanking her softly for being with him for all those years. He then stopped besides Sam and touched his brother's shoulder, gripping it tightly and for a long, almost painful moment. Finally, he let go slowly and stepping back towards Cass again. "I had a good life. Not a bad ending."

Castiel nodded as he watched with quiet eyes as the soul returned from fluttering through the room to say its last good-byes to its loved ones.

"What now, Cass? Hell?"

 _"I told you. I won't let you fall. I will never again let you fall."_

Cass held out his hand and gripped Dean's arm lightly. He tugged at the soul gently and Dean suddenly felt like he was soaring.

Sam held onto his brother's hand tightly, shaking his head in disbelief as death began to claim his only brother. Through the struggled gasps from the man before him, he suddenly heard something. 'Cass' there was no mistaking it. Sam felt a reassured smile cross his lips. Of course Castiel would be there. And as the monitor for Dean's heart drew out into a long 'beep', Sam whispered softly. "Take care of him, Cass."

As Dean's wife and daughter cried over their loss, Sam suddenly turned around. He could have sworn he heard the sound of wings.


End file.
